Mosca
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Era un día común como cualquier otro, sin embargo, nadie habría podido sospechar que ese día… se desataría el Apocalipsis.


**Mosca**

ººººº

Era un día común como cualquier otro, sin embargo, nadie habría podido sospechar que ese día… se desataría el Apocalipsis.

En el edificio, que se parecía a cualquier otro, que era el cuartel de L, todos sus miembros se encontraban cada cual en sus investigaciones, y Matsuda ayudando a traer los aperitivos con Watari.

-L, aquí esta tu pastel, como ordenaste.-dijo Watari colocando el plato frente al insomaniaco detective llamado L.

-Muchas gracias Watari, ya me estaba impacientando.-contesto con su monótona voz.

Ese día todo abría sido como cualquier día, si no fuera porque, sin que nadie sospechara, un intruso estaba en el edificio, y en ese preciso momento hacia acto de presencia.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-grito Matsuda cayendo de espaldas, alertando a todo el mundo.

-¡Matsuda! ¡¿Que sucede?-grito Soichiro asustado.

-Es… es… es…

-Mmm ¿que es Matsuda-san?-pregunto Ryuuzaky volteando su silla, esperando que alguna tontería saliera de su boca, como siempre.

-Si Matsuda, ¿que es?-Light también estaba tan alerta como el resto el equipo.

-Es... ¡ES UNA MOSCA!

…

-Matsuda-san, no era necesario que se pusiera a vocifera por un pequeño insecto, ¿o si?-respondió Ryuuzaky suspirando.

-Es que son horribles, asquerosas y muy molestas.-se llevo las manos al pecho, con expresión de repugnancia.

Todo el equipo de investigación lo miro, para luego volver a sus labores, ignorando al ingenuo policía.

-Pero… ¡pero si es la verdad!

Ryuuzaky rodo los ojos, Matsuda podía hacer estupideces que hacían reír a la gente, pero a veces exageraba, y eso le irritaba a Ryuuzaky.-Matsuda-san, no debería preocuparse tanto por un pequeño insecto, recuerde que ahora mismo estamos trabajando para atrapar al mas grande asesino que haya existido, y usted esta gritando como si el mundo se estuviera acabando por una mosca… por favor, hágame el favor de volver a su labor de servir los cafés de quien lo necesite, llevamos mas de 48 hs trabajando en una pista y algunos estamos que nos caemos de cansados. -Aizawa se cayo de cara al piso.-¿Lo ve?

Watari procedió a llevarse al súper agotado ex policía a una habitación contigua donde pudiera tener unos míseros momentos de descanso.

Y por una par de horas todo estuvo tranquilo, con solo el sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas o algunos comentarios sobre el trabajo. Y la mosca fue olvidada por todos. Pero eso no significaba que dejara de existir porque nadie la miraba. Observando desde un vidrio con atención, encontró su objetivo por el que había entrado en el tan vigilado edificio.

Limpio sus alas, se descontracturo los músculos de su cuello (XD) y preparada… ¡Ataco!

-hmmm… ¿soy yo o estoy escuchando un zumbido?-se pregunto Ryuuzaky en voz alta.

-¿El que…?-replico Light sin comprender lo que el otro murmuraba.

L se quedo mirando el aire, sin encontrar nada, el zumbido se detuvo.-No, nada, lo que fuere ya a finalizado.- Después de morder el pedazo de masa dulce que había detenido camino a su boca para el anterior comentario termino su recorrido. Fue saboreado y tragado por el adicto a la glucosa, quien ya estaba por tomar el último pedazo.

Pero en cuanto fijo su vista a la pequeña porción que quedaba en el plato, se paralizo completamente. Light, por rabillo de su ojo noto la peculiar postura de su compañero de cadena.-¿Eh… Ryuuzaky… sucede algo malo?

-Mosca…-murmuro apagadamente.

-Perdón, hablas muy bajo, ¿podrías repetirlo?

-Hay. Una. Mosca. En. Mi. PASTEL.-contesto, remarcando cada palabra. Light quedo confundido(Solo L lo confundía así) por un par de segundos. Hasta que siguió la vista del moreno, terminando en el plato solitario entre las maquinas. En el tan preciado pastel del gran detective, había una mosca degustando del dulce postre.

-¡AH!... aah.- comprendió Light, al principio con sorpresa y reconocimiento y luego con algo de pánico pasivo y miedo surgiendo.

Todos, hasta Matsuda, sabia lo que pasaba cuando alguien, o algo, se metían con los dulces postres, almuerzos y cenas del detective sin su consentimiento.

Ryuuzaky continúo con los ojos clavados en ese apestoso espécimen. Esa maldita cosa oso posarse en su dulce tesoro. Con una vena hinchándose, su puño apretando el tenedor, pensó en aplastar a ese maldito bastardo, y su mano ya estaba en lo alto, lista cumplir con el mandato, pero rápidamente entro en razón. El era el gran detective L, el mayor rival del asesino mas peligroso hasta la época, no podía perder la razón por un minúsculo insecto en esa diminuta porción de pastel.

Bajo el brazo, el resto del equipo ya estaba preparado para salir a la menor advertencia. Ryuuzaky tomo el plato con mucha paciencia, y hablo.-Watari, por favor, podrías tirar este pedazo a la basura, ya se echo a perder. Y dame otra rebanada, muchas gracias.

El anciano accedió, sin muestra de pánico. Tomo el plato ofrecido, y puso otro nuevo. Un silencioso suspiro salió de la boca de todos, gracias a dios, la catástrofe había sido evitada esta vez…

Oh, pero cuan equivocados estaban.

Un buen rato paso, sin gran novedad, solo mirando montones de cifras, nombres, números, fechas, y cien gigabaits de datos sin sentido. Ryuuzaky estaba nuevamente calmado, disfrutando de su nueva ración con lentitud. Quedaba la mitad de su torta de crema y frutillas, cuando volvió a escucharlo. Miro por sobre su hombro, y, ¡oh dios, ahí estaba!

¡La mosca!

La muy bastarda, no estando contenta con ese pedazo del que se había apropiado, venia por más, pero no la dejaría. Cuando esta revoloteo cerca de su precioso, la espanto con su mano, y se llevo el plato a su regazo. La mosca dio vueltas, y se fue.

Ryuuzaky suspiro mentalmente.

Pero al mirar a la derecha… ¡ahí estaba!

Alejo su plato y la mal nacida lo siguió.

Lo movió para todos lados y agito su mano libre, pero no importaba, el molesto insecto siempre volvía. Una gran vena se hinchaba en su frente junto con una veintena más. Se paro en su silla, tratando de alejarse (inútilmente) de ese esperpento.

Mientras, el resto del equipo hacia lo posible por ignorar los estrambóticos movimientos del detective, y conteniendo su pánico. No se animaban a hacer nada, ya habían visto la vez en que Matsuda se metió con el pastel del ojeroso, y créanme, no fue nada lindo.

Y en el límite de su paciencia, fue cuando sucedió. En un intento de esquivar a la mosca, Ryuuzaky hizo un movimiento brusco, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de la silla, arrastrando consigo a su preciado pastel y a un aterrado Light al suelo. Un "craasssh" sonó estruendosamente en el silencio de la sala.

Levantándose con lentitud, L se masajeo la nuca adolorida, y vio, con gran dolor, algo más horrible que las escenas de homicidio de BB… a su pobre postre desparramado, desfigurado sin reparo alguno.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver a la maldita mosca posada sobre su victima, sonriendo malignamente.

Ryuuzaky perdió la razón.

-¡AAAAAAARGGGH! ¡TE VOY A MATAR ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!

Se arrojo como fiera sobre el insecto, que haciendo caso a su sentido del peligro, voló como si tuviera un cohete en el trasero. Ryuuzaky lo corrió, arrastrando al mas que aterrado hasta las lagrimas Light. Dio vueltas los escritorios del equipo, salto sobre los sillones, lanzo todo lo que tuviera a mano.

En ese momento, la mosca se poso en la nariz de Matsuda. Ryuuzaky rio como maniático, y tomando una taza de café hirviendo, la lanzo a su objetivo.

-¡RYUUZAKY! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El pobre policía cayo, con la cara toda quemada, chillando como niña. La mosca desapareció por completo.

-¡SI! ¡LO LOGRE! ¡ACABE CON SU MISERABLE VIDA! ¡AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE KIRA MATA! ¡COMO FUI TAN CIEGO! ¡TOMAR VIDAS ES TAN DULCEMENTE ADICTIVO! ¡KYAHAHAHAAAA!

En medio de la sala completamente destrozado, ex policías traumados, Matsuda llorando en el suelo, Ryuuzaky rio con toda la locura del mundo.

-Ryuuzaky, no se porque, pero nunca me sentí tan excitado por ti en toda mi vida.-dijo Light sintiendo como su cuerpo pedía gritos tener sexo con L.

-¡Vamos Light-kun, vayamos a tener sexo loco y salvaje y luego limpiemos todo este cochino mundo de la maldad!

Watari casi fue atropellado por un ansioso Light cargando a L a la habitación más cercana, el anciano miro al desastre dejado en la sala y suspiro.-¿Fue la mosca, verdad?

Y en una ventana, la mosca miro por unos segundos a aquellos extraños humanos, para luego volar hacia una ventana abierta, en busca de algún bote de basura.

Miko: a veces las moscas me ponen tan furiosa que me dan ganas de quemar la casa XD pero por suerte no soy una persona impulsiva. Ojala les gustara, y pasense por mi cuenta en Deviantart, donde subo mis dibus cada vez que puedo n.n


End file.
